


storm clouds

by haru182



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall está pasando por un mal momento y se encuentra con la persona que menos se espera, pero no la menos conocida. Zayn siempre ha estado en su vida, pero de manera casi ausente. Y las cosas no van a cambiar, no importa cuántas noches duerman juntos o cuántos besos se roben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No es que ese día su madre hubiera gritado más de lo normal. No es que le hubiera dicho nada más hiriente que lo que ya llevaba escupiéndole los últimos cinco años. Niall sabía que era lo de todos los días, que tal vez esa vez fuera su error, que no tenía que haber dejado el paquete de tabaco en su chaqueta, para que por accidente, su madre lo encontrara más tarde.

Había salido corriendo de casa; pero a sus casi dieciocho años ese era el menor de sus problemas. La calle estaba tranquila, con unas pocas personas caminando a los alrededores y al llegar a la parada del autobús, decidió esperar al siguiente y subirse sin rumbo fijo. Sacó los condenados cigarrillos y se encendió uno con ansias. Colocó los auriculares en sus oídos, tan fuerte que el mundo se quedaba mudo, tan alto que no podía oír ni sus propios pensamientos.

Y las lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos al recordarse que SI, que de VERDAD, ese había sido el menor de sus problemas. 

Porque nadie sabía ni la mitad de su verdadera vida.

Entonces se giró, para ver si por fin el bus asomaba por la carretera, y le vio; caminando lento y distraído. Sus ojos se encontraron y Niall simplemente se le quedó mirando. Zayn frunció el ceño desde lejos, como dudando de si era Niall o no. Pero el rubio no hizo nada, le siguió mirando mientras fumaba con los ojos enrojecidos y los tímpanos amenazaban con romperse a causa del volumen de la música.

Cuando llegó a donde Niall estaba, Zayn sonrió. Niall le miró desde abajo, porque él era más alto, pero no sonrió. Se quitó uno de los auriculares.

\- Te ves… mal – dijo Zayn a modo de saludo.

\- Estoy hecho una mierda.

Expulsó el humo por entre los labios y le pasó el cigarrillo a Zayn, quien lo aceptó con un débil “gracias”. Y la mente de Niall gritaba que “¿en serio me he tenido que encontrar con él precisamente ahora?”. 

Niall no podía evitar esos flashes en su cabeza. Esos flashes que hablaban y susurraban sobre la piel de Zayn bajo el sol del lejano verano, escenas de cuando se besaron por primera vez, la tarde en la que Zayn le quitó la virginidad y el cigarro de después. Y con una sensación parecida a la que se siente cuando te dan una bofetada inesperada, creyó que le echaba un poco de menos. Pero no, porque eso era lo que siempre habían sido; amigos que de vez en cuando tenían sexo y que en el fondo, se querían mucho. Niall dudaba de que Zayn se preocupara demasiado por él.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo llorando en frente de Zayn, que le miró asustado tirando el cigarrillo al suelo. No podía hacer que las lágrimas pararan, porque él era parte de ese tiempo en el que su vida era simplemente bonita y no existían los malos tratos del universo, ni su nuevo padrastro, ni las drogas, ni el alcohol, ni las malas lenguas, ni las sorprendentes ganas de huir y acabar con todo. Antes de eso, estaba Zayn. Antes de nacer, ya estaba Zayn. Porque eso es lo que le decía a todo el mundo; “nos conocemos desde que éramos embriones en el vientre de nuestras madres” y no podía haber una cosa más verdadera en el mundo.

Y ahí estaba Zayn, aferrándole contra su cuerpo con la misma fuerza que lo hacía cuando estaban desnudos. Y Niall se embriagó con su olor, que era el mismo que tenía su almohada por la mañana esas veces en las que de vez en cuando despertaban juntos. Y sin importarle lo que los señores mayores que pasaban por su lado dijeran, Zayn le tenía tan pegado a sí mismo, absorbiendo todas sus lágrimas y sollozos, que casi parecían uno.

Entonces, fue ahí cuando el corazón congelado de Niall, se llenó de esa calidez natural que Zayn siempre parecía desprender.

No le oía bien, porque seguía con la música a tope en los auriculares, aunque sólo tuviera uno puesto. Pero las frases sueltas que alcanzó a entender, mas la vibración del pecho de él cuando hablaba, fueron suficientes.

\- No te quedes solo cuando estés así de triste… Llámame… No siempre tenemos que vernos para, erhm, lo que nos vemos… Niall, tranquilo, Ni…

Una ráfaga de aire azotó las mejillas de ambos, pero menos las de Niall, que seguía con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Zayn. Se separó para mirarle; sus ojos eran sinceros y no eran como recordaba la última vez… tal vez porque la última vez… en fin.

\- ¿Quieres? – Niall sacó la cajetilla de tabaco de su bolsillo y le ofreció. Zayn asintió.

\- Gracias, de nuevo.

\- ¿A que no adivinas quién me enseñó a fumar? – se quitó por fin el jodido auricular.

Zayn sonrió porque le gustaba esa parte de Niall, ese espíritu de niño de catorce años que al parecer nunca iba a morir. Zayn sonrió porque sabía que Niall se refería e él.

\- Pues quien haya sido es un genio por haberte enseñado a fumar esta marca.

\- Era una mala influencia, en realidad.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Pero yo he acabado peor que él.

Se quedaron en silencio. Zayn le pasó el piti para que él también echara unos calos. Posteriormente, el ruido del autobús se dejó oír desde el final de la calle.

\- Creo que es el mío – anunció Zayn frunciendo el ceño.

Y así era Zayn, como una canción, que se hace mejor justo cuando se va a acabar y Niall sintió miedo, porque después de un rayo de sol siempre viene un relámpago y las nubes de la tormenta le estban succionando el alma.

\- Te veo pronto – Niall echó humo por la boca, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle. Zayn no podía lidiar con el hecho de que Niall llorara.

Zayn se acercó para abrazarle como despedida, pero Niall fue más rápido e hizo lo que Zayn quería en realidad. Sus labios fueron rápidos, como el cariño que compartían. Furtivos, como el total de todos sus encuentros. Y mágico, como siempre, como las canciones que se hacen mejores cuando ya van llegando a su final. 

Así como Zayn.

Y no saben ya quién besa quien, si es Zayn que le necesita o Niall que se va a volver a derrumbar por culpa de los fantasmas, de nuevo.

Al separarse, Zayn sonrió. El bus se estacionó en frente de ellos y los otros futuros pasajeros que esperaban empezaron a subir. Niall no sabía el destino de Zayn, pero no era el mismo que el suyo, así que tenía que esperar al próximo.

\- Adiós, Niall.

Y al ver el bus alejarse, con Zayn dentro, sintió tristeza por primera vez al alejarse de él. Y fue extraño, porque le daban ganas de gritar que no le dejara ahí solo, con sed y mareado. Que no le dejara volver a su infierno. A sus fiestas interminables y a esas camas de desconocidos y desconocidas.

Pero él no era eso con Zayn. Y Zayn era sólo un fantasma entre nubes de tormenta.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall sabía que ese día probablemente tampoco duraría mucho. Porque así eran ellos, ¿no? Zayn y Niall. Niall y Zayn. Que se ven en las paradas de autobús por cinco minutos pero así Zayn ya le había salvado el día entero. Y se besaban, claro. Y a los tres días se comían porque “de verdad, Niall, no puedo más; déjame follarte”.

Niall le quiere. Niall sabía que en esos momentos era la única cosa estable que tenía. 

Por eso Niall adoraba tanto a Zayn. 

Porque al ver que el mundo le asfixiaba, que le ahogaba lentamente mientras echaba de menos calmarse con sus antidepresivos, Niall se iba a su habitación y se metía debajo de las mantas buscando el nombre de Zayn en su teléfono móvil y le escribía. Le contaba que las nubes de la tormenta estaban de nuevo ahí, que la escuela iba como la mierda, que igual su familia allá en Irlanda al otro lado del mar y que ya no tenía ningún amigo de verdad.

Entonces Zayn le decía que bajara las escaleras, que le vería en el parque y que llevara el mechero porque el suyo se le había perdido en una fiesta el día anterior.

Miraban las estrellas, dándose cuenta los dos que llevaban años sin hacerlo de verdad. Los cigarrillos se consumían en sus dedos helados por el frío y el sudor; la boca a Niall le sabía bien, ya hasta le gustaba ese sabor a humo del Lucky Star y no podía dejar de pensar que Zayn en realidad tenía un problema con esas teorías sobre el fin del mundo y los meteoritos, esas que se inventaban bajo el cielo primaveral.  
Era negro, más que el café de las mañanas y como la visión del futuro en sí. Pero las estrellas brillaban así como lo hacía el piercing de la punta de la lengua de Zayn cuando se reía por cualquier comentario pesimista de Niall y cuando entrelazaron las piernas para no sentir tanto frío, ahí tirados en la acera de granito rojo, Niall se sintió casi que completo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso, Zayn? Esta tarde me lo estaba preguntando – los ojos de Zayn cambiaban de color, Niall casi podría jurarlo. Pero siguió hablando, con la colilla apagada a su lado y bajó la mirada con vergüenza - ¿cómo tiene que ser eso de que alguien a quien tú quieras mucho te quiera igualmente?

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? – soltó con un tono burlón, pero por dentro hacía de todo menos reírse porque a ver, cómo podía preguntarle eso a él, que dormía cada fin de semana con alguien distinto y que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás porque había perdido el corazón hacía tiempo.

Niall frunció el ceño. También estaba pensando en todas esas cosas sin que Zayn tuviera necesidad de decirlas en voz alta. Pero Niall tenía esa seguridad interna de que Zayn le quería. Habían nacido los dos con eso, al parecer. Y aunque nunca lo suficiente como para decir “ey, que nos casamos”, sí lo bastante como para llegar a las cinco de la mañana de la discoteca, hecho una mierda después de haber vomitado mucho y que Niall le prepare galletas con mermelada y café. Así sin avisar y con el aliento de la noche anterior aún impregnado en la lengua.

\- Bueno, estaba pensando en ti y en Perrie. En lo mucho que la quisiste, bueno, lo mucho que la quieres. Y en lo mucho que ella te quiso. – Niall se mordió la lengua al ver que Zayn encendía otro cigarro con un nudo en la garganta que hasta él podía percibir, pero así eran las cosas. – Estuviste cinco años de tu vida con ella, casi. Creo que podrías decirme que no estoy equivocado, que estar con alguien especial puede sobrepasar que el resto de tu vida sea una mierda porque estás con él o con ella.

Zayn guardó silencio. Tenía a Niall en frente de él, con las rodillas entrelazadas con las de él. Sus cejas pobladas se echaron hacia atrás cuando percibió la soledad en la que se encontró sumido Niall esa tarde. 

Nos damos cuenta de las cosas que nos pasan en el momento menos esperado y nunca es el día ideal para sentirte solo. Y cuando lo estás, realmente, duele un poco. No mortalmente, pero sí de verdad. 

Zayn dejó el cigarrillo en el suelo y pegó a Niall a su pecho. Pudo oler su champú de avena, recordó que él había comentado que se acababa de duchar y no le importó a ninguno de los dos el hecho de que la gorra del rubio se cayera al suelo.

\- Yo te quiero. – sentenció Zayn entre los pliegues de la piel de su cuello. Era como si hubiera dejado de hacer frío. – Yo te quiero, Ni. Y siempre me has tenido aquí, siempre me vas a tener.

\- Ese es el problema, que tú me quieres. Eres lo único que tengo ahora y eso me hace mear del miedo.

Zayn recogió el cigarro del suelo y dio una calada sin dejar de abrazar a Niall. Guardó silencio por segunda vez en ese fulgor de medianoche, porque sabía que tenía razón. Niall no tenía nada si era Zayn el único que le quería. Siempre estaba ahí, pero no estaba; era como los fantasmas, como Niall le había idealizado ese día en la parada de autobús mientras sentía que las nubes de la tormenta le succionaban el alma.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? – murmuró Zayn despegándose de su hombro. Niall volvió a hundirse en sus ojos en lo que fue muy poco tiempo, lo único que se podía permitir para no engañarse pensando que le quería mucho.

\- ¿A ver? – Niall conocía ese tono en la voz del chico moreno. Iba a cambiar de tema y esquivando la mirada azul y la mano pálida que se posaba encima de su corazón, soltó lo que dejaría a Niall sin respiración.

\- Tengo una multa por posesión de cocaína.

En el fondo a Niall no le sorprendía demasiado. Le preguntó que dónde demonios había estado la noche anterior y Zayn le contó entre el humo y las estrellas un par de anécdotas bastante desagradables y que sus amigos habían cogido su billetera como base para colocar las rayas y su tarjeta de crédito para empujar. El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Zayn por primera vez demostró un miedo desconocido para Niall en su rostro de belleza oscura.

\- ¿Cuánto dinero es?

\- Aún no lo sé.

Niall le abrazó de nuevo, también tenía miedo, también hacía un esfuerzo grande por no temblar y de repente creyó que se encontrarían mejor dentro de una casa.

\- A lo mejor no está mi padrastro, sabes…

Y Zayn asintió con la promesa de unas cuantas cervezas y el calor de aquellas cuatro paredes. No es que helara, pero la primavera era una puñetera zorra y las noches eran húmedas, llenas de grillos y bichos molestos; a veces sudaba bajo los edredones polares que aún no había tenido tiempo de guardar en el ático en la caja de “cosas de invierno”.

La casa de Niall estaba desierta, pero aún así Zayn refunfuñó al tener que apagar el cigarrillo antes de entrar. Se le hacía raro estar ahí, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no iba y siempre que lo hacía eran en visitas cortísimas de treinta minutos como mucho, porque cuando se corría dentro de él, o en su boca, siempre uno de los dos acababa decidiendo que lo mejor era que se fuera lo antes posible.

\- Vamos arriba – dijo Niall con suavidad, con las cervezas en las manos y subiendo por las escaleras oscuras. Zayn le agarró de las caderas mientras subía detrás de él y eso le ayudó a espantarse los malos recuerdos que siempre le traía su casa. No recuerdos lejanos, no, sino la última pelea de esa mañana o la mirada fría de su padrastro en el salón.

Zayn se sentó en la silla del escritorio acabándose media lata en una sola flexión de su brazo y Niall se quitó los zapatos para subirse al colchón de su cama. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en la biblioteca negra que había en frente, a menos de medio metro y sintió los ojos pesados de Zayn sobre su cuello. Le miró por menos de un segundo y lo vio en su mirada.

Lo último de lo que se dio cuenta era de que le estaba metiendo la mano entre los bóxers, incluso llevando aún el vaquero puesto; así eran siempre de rápidas las cosas. La boca de Zayn destilaba cerveza y tabaco, y sus caderas quedaron acomodadas entre los muslos de Niall después de que éste le hubiera quitado la camiseta con ansias. El moreno gimió contra la oreja de Niall, porque mientras le besaba bajando hacia su cuello había dejado una marca de saliva ahí en su piel y las uñas del otro se le habían enterrado en la espalda.

\- Joder, Ni. – y el irlandés escuchó los zapatos de su amigo caer en el suelo de madera. Le besó de nuevo, se sintió de esa manera que siempre se sentía; se sintió como un caramelo. Porque Zayn siempre le besaba como comiéndole, como si él fuera una fruta o algo y jugaba en lugares prohibidos a hacerle cosquillas con el piercing de la lengua.

\- Unf, Zayn, Zayn, Za…yn – y es que los pantalones ya estaban en el suelo y Zayn se había desnudado él sólo; había apoyado una mano junto a su cabeza y con la otra había tomado los penes de los dos y los masturbaba en conjunto. – Dios… cómo… ZAYN.

\- Juraría que los vecinos ya se saben mi nombre.

Y era guay, porque entre las corrientes eléctricas que les viajaban desde las entrepiernas hasta las puntas de las narices, eran capaces de reírse. Y la carcajada de Niall fue lo más bonito que Zayn había visto esa semana y al sentir que los talones del otro se le clavaban en los gemelos, fríos y suaves, se dejó caer sobre su torso y sus dedos se enredaron en sus pezones. Niall se retorció, cerró los ojos y después los abrió mucho. Y miró el pecho tatuado de Zayn, y el hueco que hacían sus clavículas al apoyar tan fuerte los brazos sobre él.

Zayn le levantó las piernas a Niall y le quitó los calcetines de Batman. Se rió cuando le mordió la rodilla y Niall se sintió un poco pequeño cuando él le observó con detenimiento, entero; primero hizo como si le rozara la boca con los dedos, pero ahí de rodillas con el cuello entre sus tobillos, no alcanzaba. Y luego le fue pasando las uñas por el surco que dejaban las costillas en la mitad de su pecho, hizo un círculo alrededor de su ombligo con el dedo índice y con la mano entera acarició la flamante erección del rubio. Él suspiró aferrándose sus propios muslos porque sentía hormiguitas y descargas atómicas de carácter supersónico, y Zayn le apretó la punta del pene cuando le vio morderse el labio.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Niall, quería oírle hablar, con la voz rota, ronca. Con la mano moviéndose inquieta en la base de sus testículos y esa capa de sudor resplandeciendo en su pecho.

\- Porque quiero – se encogió de hombros. – Y ahora quiero hacer esto.

La mano pálida de Niall se posicionó en su pecho antes de que el moreno realizara cualquier movimiento. Luego le recordó que “Zayn, el preservativo” y antes él le pidió que se la chupara, con esa sonrisa torcida y blanca tan característica suya. Acabó colocándole el condón con la boca y después Zayn volvió a tirarle al colchón, como hiperventilando porque Dios mío, los mechones rubios se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor y necesitaba despegarlos con la lengua, rápido, sí o sí.

Niall se quejó, siempre lo hacía. 

Porque, eh, le dolía de verdad. 

Siempre que Zayn se sujetaba el miembro y lo posicionaba en su entrada sentía un cosquilleo de ansiedad en la boca del estómago. Y cuando entraba en él, era tan grande, tan rápido, tan "me estoy mordiendo los labios porque tú eres muy estrecho y me hundo hasta adentro porque quiero verte gritar…" 

Era todas esas cosas, era tanto de de todo que a Niall le dolía.

Y ahí fue cuando sintió los huesos de su cadera clavársele en la parte de atrás de los muslos. Y cerró los ojos, aunque no quisiera, aunque quisiera mirarle la cara de placer mientras entraba y salía de él sin parar una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Y por eso Niall no tenía necesidad de decirle “sí, Zayn, más rápido”. Porque sabía cómo le gustaba, Zayn ya lo sabía. Sabía que le gustaba mucho que le masturbara suave mientras le penetraba fuerte y Niall cerró los ojos; se olvidó de la mala pécora de su madre, de sus hombres, de lo preocupante que se había vuelto su consumo de marihuana y de la multa de Zayn. También de su fracaso estudiantil, de que estaba solo, de que no tenía fuerzas para luchar por su sueño de ser una estrella del rock y de que echaba muchísimo de menos a su abuela que vivía en Irlanda. Es decir, sí que se acordó de todo ello. Pero era como si la mano de Zayn y sus suspiros de placer fueran borrándolo todo para jamás volver a dejar que se pasara por su mente.

Y podía jurar que el dolor se había ido, porque él le miraba a los ojos con el rostro relajado y tenso a la vez. Él dio una embestida lenta, que ardía y le hizo gemir al morderle el hombro, porque le pegó las rodillas al pecho, lo dobló en un ángulo imposible y le susurró en el oído que

\- Ponte a cuatro, por favor. – Y Niall se rió del “por favor”, porque las manos de Zayn le manejaban como a un arma, con cuidado y destreza y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba mordiendo las sábanas.

Probó su sudor, su propio sudor en la tela de su cama. Zayn le apretaba fuerte la entrepierna desde atrás, subiendo y bajando con la mano y le escuchaba resoplar en su oído.

\- Joder, Niall, joder, joder… - y ya iba tan rápido que a Niall se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, porque oír su voz ahí tan cerca era demasiado y los que reclamaban que la cama era sólo para dormir no habían estado nunca en ella con Zayn, porque en serio. En serio.

Niall echó una mano hacia atrás y le tiró fuerte del cabello cuando se corrió encima de la manta y dentro de su mano. Zayn le dejó un mordisco bien marcado en la espalda y la fuerza del orgasmo de Niall le arrastró a él hasta ese mismo limbo, haciéndole caer encima de él, sin salirse de él, enredado entre sus piernas y con los labios encima de su cabello de ángel.

Y entonces todo fue volviendo a la normalidad, poco a poco. El miembro de Zayn palpitaba dentro de Niall, y él le sentía como si en vez de eso, tuviera su corazón dentro de su cuerpo. Y sabía que las gotas de sudor que corrían por sus nalgas y sus costillas venían del cuerpo de Zayn y no le apetecía nada levantarse para quitarse todo ese pegote y sabía (estaba segurísimo) que al otro tampoco.

Pero todo volvió. Volvió el embotamiento mental por la escuela, su madre y la Irlanda que parecía tan lejana. Dejó de sentirle, tal vez porque se hizo a la idea de que él pronto se iría porque a partir de las tres de la madrugada era difícil colarse por la ventana de su casa para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de que había salido.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Niall girándose levemente cuando le sintió levantarse y le miró tirar el preservativo en la papelera de al lado de la cesta de la ropa sucia. 

Zayn se estiró y después agarró una manta de debajo del cuerpo de Niall, tirando de ella. Se la colocó alrededor de la cintura.

\- No sé, tengo sueño. – se encogió de hombros, Zayn sabía a lo que su amigo se refería con esa pregunta, pero sólo supo mirarle la curva de la espalda.

\- Bien. – respondió este apoyando la barbilla en sus brazos y le hizo hueco en el colchón, distrayéndose con la ropa tirada en el suelo que antes le había sentado tan bien al cuerpo de Zayn. Le prefería desnudo, de todas maneras.

Le sintió pasare a horcajadas por encima de él para ponerse en el lado de la cama que daba con la pared. Se sintió raro, como muy triste y a la vez emocionado por el acontecimiento de un nuevo suceso; Zayn se estaba quedando con él a dormir después de follar y además, no se había dado cuenta pero había cogido la lata de cerveza. Y se la había colocado en la espalda, porque seguía acostado boca abajo. Dio un respingo violento que le dejó en una posición diferente, una posición que era más bien su pecho pegado con el de Zayn. El roce de sus pequeños pezones oscuros contra su piel se sentía bien. Pero aún la espalda le molestaba porque la lata estaba muy fría.

\- Hijo de puta – le maldijo metiendo su pierna entre las de él. Se echó el cabello para atrás y Zayn se rio divertido en silencio, bebiendo sin parar.

\- Eso no era lo que decías hace un momento, eh – y los dos se rieron esta vez. Pero algo le pinchaba a Niall en el pecho y era imposible que Zayn no se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, también era imposible para Niall apartar esa asquerosa sensación. Eran casi dieciocho años sintiendo la misma mierda. - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada – de pronto le apetecía fumar un montón. Sólo para mantener la boca ocupada en algo y no tener que mentirle a Zayn. El piercing de la lengua de éste tintineó contra sus dientes y Niall parpadeó con nerviosismo, evitando su mirada.

\- Ah, bueno. Porque acabamos de echar uno de nuestros mejores polvos.

\- ¿Llevas un recuento de los mejores? – Niall estaba impresionado; vale que eran ellos dos, que siempre acababan juntos en una cama, que siempre se escapaban de casa a media noche para salir a verse y que siempre estaban con el otro sin estarlo siquiera. ¿Pero quedarse a hablar después del sexo? Nah.

\- Bueno, sé que cuando tú te pones arriba o cuando fumamos maría antes son buenos. El de hoy ha sido bestial, – Niall le miraba serio, como si le estuviera comentando el último partido de su equipo favorito. – pero definitivamente cuando te me sientas encima son… ¡O los de la cocina!

Niall se puso la mano en la cara casi avergonzado ante el recuerdo. Pero Zayn le besó, agarrándole de la barbilla y a la espera de que se quedara sin aire que pasar por los pulmones, sin saliva, porque a Zayn le gustaba probarla y beberla como si fuera mojitos de verano.

\- Déjame dormir – reclamó Niall cuando las manos de Zayn se enredaron en su cadera. Le hacía cosquillas, le ponía nervioso, cachondo, de todo.

\- Estás raro.

\- Estoy triste, ya lo sabes – Niall se metió entre el cuello de Zayn y aún más entre sus piernas. El moreno no se movía, porque bueno, él era así.

\- Yo estoy acojonado. Ya he tenido un montón de problemas con la poli y ahora esto de la multa…

Decidieron que era mejor dormir. 

Pero Niall no lo consiguió. Sólo le vio caer inconsciente en los brazos de Morfeo en vez que en los suyos lentamente y cuando se aseguró de que no se iba a despertar porque ya empezaba a roncar suavemente, se levantó de la cama.

Fue él quien se vistió en la oscuridad, agarró su iPod y su cajetilla de tabaco y sin ponerse chaqueta, cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y bajó las escaleras hasta el salón. Niall sintió el frío de la madrugada hasta en la médula más renovada de sus huesos. Empezó a llorar, porque sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero Gerard Way en sus auriculares y su banda que se jactaba de salvar vidas le ayudaba a no derrumbarse en medio de la carretera.

Conocía el camino, lo había recorrido un total de dos veces en ese mes.

El punto de llegada, el destino era ese puente que tenía el pueblo a sus afueras. De piedra, con muchos años encima y con cicatrices creadas por el sol y los chicos malos que pintarrajeaban encima de él.

Al llegar a la vera de la gran construcción vio un grafiti de Zayn plasmado en la alta superficie de la roca. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta de que no estaba y cuánto más o menos le llevaría adivinar en dónde estaba. 

Porque Zayn lo sabía, claro. Que Niall había ido al Gran Puente ya dos veces para intentar acabar con todo, con nada. Y que había vuelto llorando, hiperventilando, extrañando los antidepresivos que le habían recetado desde que era niño y había tenido que dejar. Claro que lo sabía porque era él quien le había consolado.

Tardó aproximadamente diez minutos en llegar a la cima del puente. Y Venus se alzaba en el cielo, brillante y orgulloso en ese manto azul clarito que vestía el amanecer. Los ojos de Niall reflejaron al planeta del alba, pero él no lo sabía. Se quitó los auriculares, el iPod y lo dejó a sus pies. Miró abajo por un segundo, a la carretera vacía muchísimos metros hacia abajo. El borde del puente le rozaba la punta de las zapatillas y entonces le oyó.

\- ¡Niall! – era Zayn, claro que era él ¿Quién más?

Y el irlandés sonrió al verle correr, al verle gritar desesperado su nombre en una agonía que casi rozaba la de Niall. Porque nadie sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Y a nadie le apetece contarlo ahora mismo. Ni siquiera Zayn sabía, todas las pesadillas, los monstruos y las batallas que asaltaban su mente.

“Estoy enfermo, eso es todo” le había explicado una vez Niall a Zayn, aunque éste se negara a aceptar tal enfermedad mental. Nadie en su sano juicio desperdiciaría una vida, pero es que Niall no estaba precisamente en su sano juicio. Y todo el mundo lo sabía, pero shhh, el mundo se callaba, lo dejaba pasar porque incluso a Niall le gustaba más así.

Los gritos de Zayn todavía eran apenas un eco lejano, comparados con los pasos agigantados del amanecer. Niall olió la hierba del campo, escuchó los pájaros y casi saboreó el rocío en su lengua. La silueta de Zayn todavía era muy pequeñita, tenía tiempo de encender un cigarro. Le parecía que había pasado bien su última noche y apuró casi seis caladas porque le temblaban las rodillas y tenía miedo de que empezaran a pasar coches por la carretera.

Era un cobarde y lo aceptó con una sonrisa manchada de lágrimas calientes.

Se moría de frío, si fuera a seguir vivo pillaría un resfriado. Pero ya no tendría que rogar a su médico por más medicación, ni escuchar las palabras malas (siempre malas, sólo malas) de su madre, ni explicar a esa chica que no quería formar un grupo musical con ella, ni hacer cosas malas por dinero que no tenía, ni un montón de cosas más. Un montón.

El corazón le dio un vuelco porque supo que el momento había llegado. Sonrió, porque sabía que Zayn no le había dejado ni siquiera en ese momento, le tenía corriendo detrás de él.

El vacío le abrazó, tan fuertemente como lo hacía Zayn a veces.

Creyó que iba a ser todo negro.  
Pero lo vio todo azul y de repente se convirtió en algo blanco.

Y ya no supo nada más.  
Nunca jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> publicado originalmente en tumblr, para Gre.


End file.
